Rain Falls, Love Sprouts
by lost.hurt.broken
Summary: He had her, she lay in his arms. He was hers she was his. It seemed as if their hearts fit together. Then one day her heart broke. He said that he no longer loved her. That he loved someone else. That he didn’t love her. He was selfish he didn’t realize w


**Hee hee. Well I'm currently stumped on what I am going to write in chapter 8...I'll type up chapter 7 soon. So I wrote this one shot...that I might add to...if I feel like it. So the most of the story is Sai's POV, but once it goes to A Year later its Shika's. Anyway...no bashing SaiIno or ShikaIno plz...remember, I just got bored. I hope you like it.**

He had her, she lay in his arms. He was hers; she was his. It seemed as if their hearts fit together. Then one day her heart broke. He said that he no longer loved her. That he loved someone else. That he didn't love her. He was selfish; he didn't realize what he had till he let her go and lost her completely. This takes place after he broke her heart. She was crying on a bench. Her beautiful face was soaked in tears. I wanted to know what was wrong, because she didn't seem like the girl I'd love to draw before. For her smile had faded, her clothes were no longer bright, vibrant colors that the once were, and her pale, yet beautiful, eyes didn't shine like they did. She needed to have someone that she could love nearby and that the one she loved could love her back and hold her close. I had to take this chance, I had to comfort her in her pain and let her know my true feelings.

It was raining outside; she was still sitting at the same bench. I had watched him walk away from her; tell her she was useless. I watched her run off; crying and wanting to die. I watched her cry and cry; I was ready to talk to her now. I jumped from the roof top I was on and walked to where she was.

"You're Ino right?" I asked knowing the answer I would get.

"Yes, but please leave me alone!" She started to sob.

"Tell me does this have anything to do with that Nara kid?" I started to move towards her.

"Why does it even matter?! He killed me! My heart is broken because of him!!!" Now I was right next to her. She was drenched; I was not. I slowly put my arm around her.

"It matters because, you know, when one door closes another door opens; it's my philosophy. Why should one guy be the end of the world for you? There are hundreds of other roads you can take, possibilities that could happen, and chooses that could be made." She looked up at me; she saw my arm around her shoulders. She didn't move away; she moved closer.

"You think so...You think that Shikamaru isn't my one."

"Well he broke your heart, didn't he? He said he loved you but in the end didn't, right? And right now you're sitting here crying your eyes out and he's not the one comforting you is he?"

"No, he's not here, so that must mean he is not my one, he is the one that I needed to loose to find the one that really love me. I needed to loose him to realize that I really never truly loved him, but that the guy who loves me most and who I truly love is the one that is outside comforting my broken heart, even if it is pouring. I love you Sai."

"Hmmm...You were my most beautiful masterpiece, Ino. I love you, too." She threw her arms out and hugged me tightly; I now had her, the one I love.

A Year Later...

They walked together; holding hands. They truly loved each other. It was only now that I realized I'd lost the most precious thing in the world; I had lost Ino. Sai and Ino waked together; whether they were holding hands or not. They were together; always together. I was even invited to their wedding, but I refused. I realized the mistake I had made after someone else had come to comfort you and forever be yours. I watch them a lot, and realized that Ino would never be happy with me. I watched them spend together, sitting in the park; his hands around her plump waist. They were happy, together and had a family coming; something I could never do for Ino. I walked away; knowing that I lost her and didn't realize what I really let go until now.

**Did you like it? Review...if you like it then tell me...I might add more...but then again I might not. Anyway...hope you liked it!**

**-Rei-**


End file.
